


The Road to Dundee (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7 RPF
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: The Road to Dundee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Dundee (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Written when Gareth Thomas was due to appear in 'Cat on a Hot Tin Roof' and reprised when he did 'Sleeping Beauty'

As I was a-walking along the great highway,   
I met a young lassie, a-weeping so free,  
I asked her to tell me what might be the matter,  
"Oh Gareth's performing on stage in Dundee."

I said to her, "Lassie, why should this distress you,  
If Gareth's the man you are wanting to see?  
Why don't you get onto the train, let it take you,  
Across the wide country and north to Dundee?"

(If you live overseas, just substitute, plane for train and ocean for country)

She sobbed and she cried as she told her sad story,  
"The theatre at Dundee, I never shall see,  
For I'm stony broke and I cannot afford it,  
To travel the miles and the road to Dundee."


End file.
